


i know you don't think that i am trying, i know you're wearing thin down to the core.

by protect-me (troshby)



Series: fall for you [3]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>could it be that things are finally starting to look up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know you don't think that i am trying, i know you're wearing thin down to the core.

The meeting that was supposed to take place three days after the incident, didn’t happen at all. Ryan bailed on Madison last minute. Something about Ryden wanting to spend the day with both of his parents. Sure, he understood and all, but for fuck’s sake. This was make or break situation for them and if the meeting didn’t happen soon, it would just turn into a break situation.

Madison needed to be reassured of what Ryan felt for him, so he was ecstatic when Ryan called him up a couple days after. He said he wanted to tell him something important. And Madison really hoped it was something positive that would help them make amends to their torn up relationship.

“Hello,” Madison said, leaning in for a kiss. He was a bit surprised when Ryan backed away.

“Not now,” he whispered. “Madison, I’m sure I told you about my ex wife, Katie. Katie, this is Madison.”

It was the first time Madison had officially met Katie. He already hated her- and he guessed he hated her from day one, ever since Ryan told him how their marriage had ended. He hated her with a burning passion. Despite his hate for her, he forged a smile and extended his hand towards her. She politely reciprocated. Before any of them had the chance to say anything, Ryden came running in from the kitchen, screaming ‘Uncle Bum’ and hugging Madison’s leg. Madison picked him (although Ryden was getting to be quite heavy) and hugged him tightly. After which Ryan told him to go up to his room to get the toys he was going to show Madison. Ryden happily complied and ran upstairs, leaving the three adults to speak in the living room.

“Before R-” Ryan began before being interrupted by his ex wife.

“Ryden and I will be moving in with Ryan tomorrow,” she said hurriedly. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

Madison could not believe his ears, he could not believe what Katie told him. He couldn’t say anything negative or go against it because he’d end up losing in the end. When he and Ryan first got together the older man told him that his son would always come first from everyone, including him.

“A-alright,” Madison managed to say, not even looking at Ryan. “I guess I’ll have to move out then because it would be kind of weird for me to be living here.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Ryan’s voice boomed. “What Katie meant to say was that Ryden will be moving in with us. She will not be allowed to stay the night as long as you and I are together.”

Madison’s neck snapped up, looking at Ryan with wide eyes. Again, he could not believe what Ryan was telling him. He was so happy, yet he was unable to move. Madison had a feeling that things could only go up from here.


End file.
